RoZwell
"RoZwell" is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on November 6, 2015. Plot Synopsis As Delta X-Ray Delta rolls toward Roswell, New Mexico, they encounter something they can't really explain: a flying saucer that scans them with bright light. Curious about what they've seen, they stop at what used to be downtown Roswell, where they find a cult-like group of "extranauts", people who believe they'll soon be going to outer space with a race of aliens. Their leader and chief visionary is a blonde named Bernadette. Bernadette claims the "visitors" have told her that a group will arrive and bring with them "the Emissary", the ambassador of humankind to the aliens, aka Murphy. The team is understandably skeptical and so is one of the extranauts named Dan Scully, who tells them that the zombie apocalypse was actually instigated by aliens who live in the hollowed-out spaceship we know of as Pluto. He also tells them not to believe anything Bernadette says. Bernadette gives the team a quick tour of the abandoned base, claiming that the aliens have chosen to rescue only a few people from the zombie apocalypse wasteland once known as Earth. She then leads them into a secret room that turns out to be an elevator that descends several miles underground at top speed. When they enter the underground bunker, they come face to face with a zombie alien. The team blasts it to all to hell and it explodes all over the place. Shortly thereafter, Addy discovers what appears to be an advanced technology computer that has control of the entire base and that contains a lot of video of Murphy. More interestingly, it features something called "Zona." Meanwhile, Bernadette insists that the team shouldn't be killing the aliens at least until one of them abducts her. When the team chases after the otherworldly kidnapper to ground level, they find that Murphy and Bernadette are in contact with the alien spacecraft and may soon be going to outer space. 10K and Roberta find an advanced gun and shoot down the UFO. When they find the alien pilot inside, they take off its mask to reveal Dan Scully. He's been masquerading as an alien as he salvages the technology left at the base and flies it back to Zona. After Scully explains that the "aliens" in the base were actually just zombie test pilots, he dies from his wounds and Bernadette gives him mercy. Bernadette then tells the good extranauts of Roswell that the aliens told her they should wait just a little longer for that mass exodus off the planet. And with that, the team heads off on their next adventure, getting ever closer to California. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez Guest Starring * Missi Pyle as Bernadette * Doug Jones as Dan Scully Co-Stars * D.R. Anderson as Roy Nearberg Uncredited * Matt Clark as Cult Follower Deaths * Unnamed Men * Dan Scully Memorable Quotes * "Wait a minute. It's a Unix system. I know this. ... I went to art school." Addy responding to Roberta Notes * First (and last) appeareance of Bernadette. * First (and last) appeareance of Dan Scully. * First (and last) appeareance of Roy Nearberg. * First mention of Zona. * Roberta mentions her Father. * 10K mentions his Uncle. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Rozwell 001.jpg Rozwell 002.jpg Rozwell 003.jpg Rozwell 004.jpg Rozwell 005.jpg Rozwell 006.jpg Rozwell 007.jpg Rozwell 008.jpg Rozwell 009.jpg Rozwell 010.jpg Rozwell 011.jpg Rozwell 012.jpg Rozwell 013.jpg Rozwell 014.jpg Rozwell 015.jpg Rozwell 016.jpg ZNation hero 209.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x09 Promo "Rozwell" (HD) References